


Ninomiya Kazunari

by tinkchan



Series: dirty little secret [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkchan/pseuds/tinkchan





	Ninomiya Kazunari

GIMMICK GAME

 

"Vous vous souvenez d'Hina? J'étais fou de cette fille....on est resté six mois ensemble et puis on a rompu, vous n'avez pas vraiment compris pourquoi à l'époque, parceque je l'aurais presque demandé en mariage!   
C'est l'histoire de cette rupture que je vais vous raconter...  
Professionnellement ça marchait du tonnerre, le groupe avait déjà du succès et j'étais en plein tournage de "Ryusei no Kizuna". On rigolait bien sur le plateau, il y avait une vraie atmosphère de troupe. Je trainais beaucoup avec Nishikido-kun et Erika-chan même en dehors des heures de travail. Et puis, j'avais Hina...mannequin, une tête bien remplie et elle me faisait faire des folies!   
J'aurais décroché la lune si elle me l'avait demandé. Je la suppliait de venir vivre avec moi mais elle refusait, préférant conserver la relation qui nous unissait loin du train train quotidien.  
Elle avait fait le vide autour de moi sans que je m'en rende compte réellement. Beaucoup de mes amis, dont certains d'entre vous m'avaient dit de me méfier d'elle, qu'elle n'était pas faite pour moi, mais j'étais obsédé par elle et je ne voulais rien entendre, d'autant plus que personne ne me donnait de raison valable de me séparer d'elle...Je les avais jeté en prétendant qu'ils étaient jaloux de notre couple et je n'avais plus répondu à leurs appels: on en riait tous les deux et on se félicitait de la chance qu'on avait d'être l'un à l'autre.  
On se voyait presque tous les jours, je me libérais toujours pour elle et seul son travail nous séparait. Elle partait souvent pour des photoshoot, mais je m'en fichais, j'achetais tous les magazines dans lesquels elle apparaissait et je les montrais à tout le monde jusqu'a la nausée! Vous même, vous m'avez envoyé baladé plus d'une fois!  
Un soir, après la fin du tournage, elle est venue nous retrouver sur le plateau et on a décidé d'aller manger tous ensemble au restaurant du coin. Tout le monde était là et l'atmosphère était plus que bonne, Hina était à l'aise au milieu de mes amis et de mes collègues et je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cette soirée tourne au cauchemar.  
Quand je suis passé aux toilettes, Ryo-kun m'a rejoint et en voyant son air gêné je me suis moqué de lui..

"Ca te fait de l'effet de te retrouver dans les toilettes avec moi?  
-Kazu il faut que je te dise quelquechose...  
-Vas-y,crache le morceau, c'est l'endroit idéal pour les confidences.  
-Je voudrais que tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout d'abord. "J'opinais de la tête ne voyant pas bien où il voulait en venir.  
"Voilà, ça fait plusieurs fois qu'on mange avec Hina-chan...  
-Elle est géniale, hein?  
-C'est ça le problème. Voilà, elle m'a fait des avances...  
-Arrêtes, t'es con, c'est pas drole.  
-Je plaisante pas, elle me harcèle de SMS, elle me fait du pied sous la table..  
-Ca suffit, arrêtes ou je te rentre dedans...Je savais que t'étais tordu mais là tu dépasses les bornes!  
-Je peux te montrer mon portable si tu veux"

Et il a joint le geste à la parole me le collant sous le nez. Le numéro d'Hina apparaissait plusieurs fois par jour...La foudre me tombant sur la tête ne m'aurait pas fait plus de mal, j'étais pétrifié, je voyais le visage décomposé de Nishikido mais j'étais furieux contre lui! De quel droit il venait ruiner ma vie? Pourquoi il m'assénait cette vérité que je n'avais pas envie d'entendre?

"Et c'est pas tout...il y a pire...."

Comme je continuais à le fixer sans répondre il poursuivit, "Elle m'a dit que je n'étais pas le premier de tes amis, qui accepterait...que ce que tu ne savais pas ne pouvait pas te faire de mal...Nino, écoutes, je ne voulais pas te blesser mais je crois que c'est pire de ne pas savoir...Tu peux me parler tu sais...  
-T'en as assez fait, je me casse!"

Je suis sorti en fureur des toilettes et sans donner d'explications aux autres, j'ai ramassé mes affaires, et j'ai attrapé Hina par la main pour l'entrainer derrière moi.

"Nino-chan qu'est ce qu'il se passe, un problème?"

Elle me regardait d'un air interrogateur, en toute innocence et je ne comprenais plus rien. On ne pouvait pas jouer si bien la comédie, ce n'était pas possible....Je n'ai pas répondu mais je l'ai amené chez elle et elle a continué à me poser des questions sur mon comportement, me demandant si j'avais des problèmes de travail...Quelle ironie!  
Elle m'a entraîné à l’intérieur de son appartement sur le canapé et a commencé à m'embrasser. 

"Tu restes cette nuit?  
-Non, je peux pas."Je me dégageais, n'arrivant pas à poser les mains sur elle. Elle me paraissait souillée, sale de tous les mensonges qu'elle me servait tous les jours.  
-Kazunari tu sais que tu me manques quand tu n'es pas là la nuit...Je t'aime..."

J'avais envie de lui hurler au visage ce que je savais d'elle, que je savais qu'elle mentait. Mais cette air familier qu'elle prenait pour prononcer ces mots si doux, c'était le même que d'habitude, alors ça signifiait qu'elle me mentait depuis le début, qu'elle ne m'avait jamais aimé, alors pourquoi? J'étais écoeuré et malade, je n'avais qu'une envie, fuir le plus vite possible, ne plus la regarder pour ne pas risquer de retomber sous son charme , de la laisser m'endormir avec un conte de fée ...

"Je t'appelle  
-On se voit demain soir?  
-Mmm..."

J'ai remis mon manteau et j'ai descendu les étages comme un automate. Je suis remonté dans ma voiture et sans m'en rendre compte j'ai pris la direction de l'appartement de Nishikido-kun. En m'ouvrant, il n'a pas vraiment eu l'air surpris, il s'est juste écarté pour me laisser passer et sans prononcer un mot, il m'a enlevé mon manteau et m'a guidé jusqu'au salon, m'a amené une bière et a attendu que je lui parle.

"Ryo, qu'est ce que je dois faire?  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux faire?  
-Je veux voir son vrai visage, savoir si elle me ment depuis le début...Je sais que si je lui demande la vérité elle réussira à m'embobiner, je ne sais pas lui résister.  
-Tu veux rester avec elle?Si tu peux passer outre ses incartades, vous pouvez être ensemble...  
-Et la partager avec d'autres? Fermer les yeux et faire comme si je ne savais pas...Je ne peux pas, mais je ne peux pas vivre sans elle, comment je vais l'en sortir? Peut-être que si je lui en parle, tout pourra encore s'arranger, mais elle ne m'avouera jamais la vérité..." J'étais totalement perdu et je n'étais absolument pas prêt à renoncer à elle, mais comment lui faire confiance à nouveau, ainsi qu'a mes amis avec qui elle prétendait avoir eu des aventures? Tout se brouillait dans mon esprit et la colère se mélait au chagrin...  
-Met la devant le fait accompli, prends la sur le fait, elle ne pourra pas nier!  
-Comment je peux faire, elle va se méfier...  
-J'ai bien une idée, mais je ne sais pas si tu vas être d'accord..."

Il m'a expliqué son plan et j'ai accepté même si j'avais l'impression de me passer moi même la corde au cou. J'ai envoyé un SMS à Hina et j'ai attendu le lendemain soir.

 

Quand elle est arrivée chez moi dans la soirée, c'est Ryo-kun qui l'a acceuilli. Il a prétendu que j'étais parti acheter des bières et que j'allais revenir dans un petit moment, il avait un air gêné tout à fait crédible. En réalité j'étais dans ma chambre et je n'en perdais pas une miette. J'étais au bord de la crise cardiaque...Hier encore, j'étais le plus heureux des hommes et maintenant j'en étais réduit aujourd'hui à observer la femme que j'aimais en train de séduire mon ami. Où tout ceci allait nous mener? Je n'en savais rien, le plan étant de la prendre sur le fait et puis....rien, je suivrais mon intuition!  
Elle prenait des airs de chatte devant un bol de lait quand elle regardait Ryo-kun, un air que je ne lui avait jamais vu avec moi...même dans les premiers temps.  
"Il ne va pas revenir tout de suite, alors on est seuls tous les deux?  
-Ouais,il vient de partir....tu veux boire quelque chose?  
-Non, je n'ai pas soif, tu ne veux pas t'asseoir?"  
Il est allé la rejoindre sur le canapé et elle s'est approchée de lui, jusqu’à le toucher. Chez moi! Comment est ce que j'avais pu si mal la connaître? C'était une étrangère face à moi, une femme que je n'avais jamais rencontrée, je sentais les larmes me brûler les yeux et je détournais le regard, c'était trop dur à supporter...  
Mais je me suis raisonné, il fallait que je vois, que je m'en dégoûte, que je la déteste, c'était le seul moyen de m'en sortir...  
Elle était à califourchon sur ses genoux maintenant, tentant de l'embrasser. Je voyais par dessus son épaule le regard désespéré que me lançait Ryo. Je l'ai encouragé de la tête et il a commencé à la caresser et à prendre sa bouche. Je suis alors sorti de la chambre et je me suis approché à pas de loup. Je me suis retrouvé derrière elle, les dominant tous deux. Je serais aujourd'hui incapable d'expliquer mon geste, mais je me suis penché en avant et je l'ai embrassé à la base de la nuque. Elle a fait un bond, et m'a lancé un regard de biche aux abois, on voyait de l'angoisse pure dans ses yeux. Elle est descendue des genoux de Ryo et s'est assise à côté de lui.

"Nino, je ...c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois....laisses moi t'expliquer.."

Je me suis glissé devant elle et je l'ai embrassé, durement. J'ai remonté sa jupe sur ses cuisses sans douceur et j'ai commencé à la caresser puis j'ai regardé Ryo et je lui ai fait un signe de la tête. Il l'a embrassé aussi et devant son air affolé il lui a soufflé:

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais? Tu peux nous avoir tous les deux si tu veux..."

Je continuais à la déshabiller et elle protestait de moins en moins. Je continuais à la dévorer de baiser et elle a commencé à gémir quand Nishikido a enlevé son soutien gorge et a pris un de ses seins dans la bouche.  
Elle s'est laissé entraîner dans la chambre sans résistance et c'est elle qui a enlevé nos T-shirt et nos jeans, avec application l'un après l'autre. Je ne savais plus ce que je faisais, rien de tout ça n'était prévu et je détestais autant que je désirais la femme qui faisait tomber mon boxer au sol et m’entraînait sur le lit.  
Elle s'est allongée entre nous et nous embrassant tour à tour a placé sa jambe sur la hanche de Ryo.  
Il ne me quittait pas des yeux, un léger sourire au lèvres. Je ne voyais pas son visage, elle me tournait le dos et c'était probablement mieux ainsi. Elle frottait ses fesses contre mon sexe pour m’appeler à la pénétrer. Et sur un hochement de tête à Nishikido nous sommes entrés en même temps en elle, sans préparation, peu importe, je ne voulais pas l'épargner. Elle poussa un cri de contentement pourtant...Je sentais le sexe de Ryo cogner en elle de l'autre côté de la paroi étroite qui nous séparait. Il ne me quittait pas des yeux et nous nous entendions pour accélérer ou ralentir le rythme, la faisant crier et gémir de plaisir. Ces feulements, je ne les avais jamais entendu, même au plus fort de nos ébats. Elle était comblée, je le sentais, elle ne pourrait jamais n'être qu'a moi et je ne pourrais jamais accepter de la partager. Je ne l'aimais pas assez pour accepter ses trahisons et le plaisir qu'elle prenait avec un autre que moi. Les larmes commencèrent à couler sans que je ne puisse plus les retenir se mêlant à la jouissance qui commençait à m'emporter. Nishikido s'est alors penché sur moi et a commencé à lécher les larmes sans cesser ses coups de boutoir, puis il m'a embrassé et ça m'a électrisé. Je me suis réveillé et la rage a commencé à me gagner. Nous nous sommes tous les deux accrochés aux hanches de Hina et après l'avoir entendu nos prénoms dans un cri d'extase, nous avons joui en même temps avec brutalité. En levant les yeux vers Ryo et voyant son regard compatissant et plein d'affection j'ai eu un instant l'impression que c'est à lui que j'avais fait l'amour...  
Nous sommes sortis d'elle dans un bruit de succion et je me suis mis sur le dos, vidé, épuisé et dégoûté. Elle s'est tournée vers moi, le visage épanoui comme elle ne me l'avait jamais montré et a posé sa main sur moi. Je l'ai repoussé et je lui ai demandé de partir pour ne plus revenir. Elle a risqué un œil vers Ryo pour avoir une explication mais devant l'air furieux de celui ci elle a ramassé ses affaires et a quitté ma chambre.  
Nishikido s'est rallongé près de moi et nous avons fini la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans dire un mot. Il a séché mes larmes et c'est comme ça que j'ai pu faire le deuil de ma relation avec Hina. Pendant plusieurs mois après, j'ai fait des pieds et des mains pour l'éviter et ne pas tomber dans les pièges qu'elle me tendait pour me coincer.   
Je lui avais donné cette nuit là ce qu'elle désirait réellement, au prix de ma propre souffrance, je l'avais regardée en face pour ce qu'elle était vraiment, mais ce que j'avais vu d'elle , je ne pouvais pas l'oublier et je ne voulais pas...

 

Doushite darou   
Pourquoi   
Anata no yubi ga   
Tes mains   
Watashi dake ni wa   
Ne semblent sales   
Kitanaku mieteru no.   
Qu'a mes yeux? 

Dakara onegai   
Alors s'il te plait  
Sono kitanai yubi de   
Ne me touche pas  
Watashi no karada sonna ni   
Avec ses mains sales.  
Nadenai de.

(nande dayo ?)   
(Pourquoi?)   
Sorya sou desho. Datte   
Tu le sais déjà, non?Mais,  
(doushitan dayo ?)   
(qu'est ce qui se passe?)  
Sono kotoba, anata ni ageru wa.   
Ces mots que je t'avais offert. 

 

Mata chigau sekai de   
Tu es à nouveau dans ton monde,  
Jibun dake mitashite   
Ne pensant qu'a toi.  
Sore de nande shiranu kao de   
Comment ce visage inexpressif  
Watashi wo aiseru no ?   
Pourrait il m'aimer?

Anata wa kyou mo mata   
Alors aujourd'hui tes  
"Aishiteru" ga kusatteru   
"je t'aime" sont vides  
Datte... (omae shika aisenai yo)   
Mais(je ne peux aimer que toi)  
Anata no kubisuji, hora, uso ga mieta.   
Regardes, je peux voir les mensonges sur ton front.

Majimena kao wo shite   
Prenant un visage sérieux,  
Sono ki wa aru noni   
Me montrant même de l'intéret.  
Nande shite kurenai no ?   
Pourquoi ne prends tu pas un visage triste?  
Kanashii kao

Onozomi naraba   
Si tu espères,  
Namida gurai naraba   
Si tu veux pleurer,   
Nagashite mo ii yo.   
Tu en as le droit.  
Nanka soreppoi desho ?   
C'est ce que tu ressens, non?

 

(nakanai de) anata mo souna no ?   
(Ne pleures pas) Tu ne crois pas?   
(hora, waratte) owari ni wa yasashii furi bakari   
(Hey, souris)Au moins à la fin, fais semblant d'être gentille.

Dete iku no mo ii kedo   
Tu peux partir mais   
Ne, motte itte yo   
Prends tout,   
Nanimokamo subete zenbu   
Absolument tout, les souvenirs  
Omoide mo zenbu   
Prends les tous. 

Anata ga iranai no wa   
Si tu n'as pas besoin de moi,  
Watashi mo iranai no   
Moi non plus je n'ai pas besoin de toi.  
Datte... (mou yamenishi youna)   
Mais...(Arrêtons ça maintenant)  
Watashi no kubisuji ni mo uso wa aru no   
Moi aussi je peux mentir.

Kowareta jikan ni modoreru nara   
Si je pouvais remonter le temps,  
Ima nara subete wakaru no ka na ?   
Est ce que je pourrais comprendre maintenant?  
Sono kotoba shigusa ai   
Tes mots, tes actions et ton amour.

Nante kawaii furishite   
Prétendre être mignonne  
Uso wo kite aruite   
Alors que tu mens.  
Nande darou machi no iro ga   
Pourquoi les couleurs de la ville  
Kirei ni mieru no   
Ont l'air si intenses?  
Sore wa watashi ga yogorete iru kara ?   
Est ce que c'est parceque je deviens sale aussi?  
Nano ?   
Non?

Demo sono sekai de shika   
Mais je ne connais pas d'autre moyen  
Ikikata shiranai no   
Pour survivre dans ce monde.  
Sabishii furishite sugu ni   
Me sentant seul soudainement  
Namida nagasu no   
Les larmes commencent à couler.  
Sureba hora kita.   
Si tu peux faire ça,   
Tsugi no sekai ga   
Regardes, ça vient.  
Mata (sonna ni nakuna yo mou)   
Encore( arrêtes de pleurer)   
Kimi no kubisuji, hora, tsuba wo tsuketa.   
Regardes, J'ai posé ma marque sur ta nuque, tu es à moi maintenant.

 

Ils avaient tous l'air grave, face au regard de noyé de Nino...Ils s'en voulait d'avoir été si aveugles à sa peine, de l'avoir sermonné tout à l'heure pour avoir été volage avec toutes ses filles.

"Pourquoi tu ne nous en a pas parlé?"demanda Jun.  
"Tu crois qu'on était au courant de ce qu'elle faisait?"interrogea Sho avec bon sens. Il se doutait maintenant des tourments qu'avait du vivre son ami, se demandant si l'un d'eux avait été amant avec elle et décidant de vivre avec le doute insupportable qu'ils l'aient trahis.  
"Je t'assure qu'aucun de nous ne savait....Elle devait être assez maligne pour ne pas chasser trop près de toi..."compléta Ohno devançant ses interrogations.  
"C'est grace à vous et à Nishikido-kun que j'ai remonté la pente, mais c'est vrai que je ne voulais pas vous en parler, j'aurais eu l'impression de retourner le couteau dans la plaie...Bon, je crois que j'ai plombé l'ambiance, je suis désolé!  
-T'en fais pas, c'est le tour d'Aiba, on va bien rigoler!"enchaîna Jun, sans oser demander si sa relation avec Nishikido s'était poursuivie au delà de cette nuit malgré la curiosité qui le piquait.  
-Eh ho, pourquoi ce serait drole avec moi?"se défendit Aiba  
"Parce que c'est toujours drole avec toi, surtout quand tu ne cherches pas à l'être...  
-Si vous voulez vous moquer de moi, je ne dirais rien!  
-Vas-y"sourit Nino"Je crois que d'avoir remué tous ses souvenirs ne me réussit pas, ça me ferait plaisir de t'entendre me remonter le moral.  
-Vraiment? Bon alors je vais chercher d'autres bières et je vous raconte...  
-Je n'ai pas soif!  
-Mais moi je vais en avoir besoin...alors voilà..."


End file.
